


My Angel

by girlwithpassion



Series: War (2019) Series [2]
Category: Bollywood - Fandom, War (2019)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Guardian Angel Kabir, Khalbir, M/M, Secret Identity, Young Khalid, friends - Freeform, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: Based on prompt: After killing his father, Kabir becomes young Khalid's friend, his guardian angel - Kay. It isn't until Khalid joins RAW realises Kay & Kabir are same person, he feels betrayed but then also new problem arises when Khalid starts to fall in love with Kabir.
Relationships: Khalid & Kabir, Khalid/Kabir (Later), khalid/kabir
Series: War (2019) Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700035
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Only read if you want to, otherwise please don't bother with unnecessary drama.  
> Also let me by absolute clear there is no romantic track between young Khalid and Kabir, not until Khalid joins the team.  
> I'll be taking my time with this fic and will continue to update when I can. :)

**{Prologue}**

"Dekhiye, injuries aankh ke paas kaafi gehri hain, par shukar hai ankh bach gayi hai, par." _(Look, there are deep injuries closer to the eye, by thankfully the eye isn't damaged but.)_

"Par kya, Doctor Sahab?" _(But what, Doctor?)_

"Right eye ke bohut paas lagne ki wajah se Khalid seedhi ankh se kam dekh payega." Nafeesa is unable to control her tears, seeing that Doctor tries to console her. _(The injury hit closer to right eye due to which Khalid's right eye vision is impaired.)_

"Dekhiye ghabraye mat, vision dhundla zaroor howa hai lekin puri tarhan se gaya nahi hai." _(Don't worry, vision is slightly impaired but not gone completely.)_

"Eska koi haal..." _(Any treatment for this?)_

"Ho sakta ke waqt ke saath theek hojaye yaan..." _(Maybe with time it could be recovered or...)_

"Yaan?" Doctor doesn't know how else to console the mother. _(Or?)_

It is indeed a sad situation; Khalid was brought into hospital from school because of severe injuries he sustained from the school 'fight'. Both doctor and mother know exactly what kind of 'fight' was that but unfortunately school wasn't taking their side because of course, who would they rather believe, a son of traitor or rest of students. Nafeesa feels so helpless but she tears up her tears.

"Stitches toh kar diye hain aur abhi pain killers di hain mild takay dard thora se kam hojaye. Aaj ke din hum observe kareinge aap usay kal ghar le jaa sakti hain." _(We have done the stitches and given him mild pain killers so he doesn't feel pain. We will keep him in observation but you can take him home tomorrow.)_

"Main apne baite ko kamzoor nahi parhne dongi." Nafeesa decides there and then she will not let let Khalid feel defeated, ever. She goes to check on her son who is still is sleeping; sight before her eyes breaks her heart. Stitches holding his skin together by the right eye, his face is still blue and purple from bruising. _(I will not let my son became weak by this.)_

 _'Mere Khuda yeh kaisi aazmayish mein daal diye hai, pehle hi kam imtehaan liye hain humare jo ab yeh bhi.'_ Nafeesa let herself cry while Khalid sleeps because she knows she can breakdown now but not when Khalid wakes up. _(God, what kind of these testing times are? Haven't we already suffered enough that now we have to deal with this too?)_

Nafeesa knew the moment Abdul Rehmani died as a traitor death, her and Khalid's lives will never be the same again. The journey from the respected family of Major to disgraced family of a traitor has left her and Khalid with no friends, no help, no life, even the blood ties were broken leaving them all alone and stranded in the world of wolves. Who have been trying to get them and today they got her son and the mother in her wants to burn down the world just to protect her son. Creasing Khalid's hair gently Nafeesa recites dua for Khalid's health the sight.

Nurse comes to inform Nafeesa that Khalid will remain here for the night and Nafeesa insists that she will stay here but nurse insists that Naseefa cannot stay here they don't have arrangements for her.

"Main kaise aapne bete ko akela chodh don?" _(How can I leave my son alone?)_

"Dekhein ma'am, main aapki taqleef samajhti hon lekin humari bhi majboori hai, please. Hum poora khayal rakheinge, Khalid ka, bharosa rakhiye." _(Look ma'am, I can understand your pain but I'm helpless, please. We will take care of him, trust me.)_

"Kaise karlon bharosa?" _(How can I trust anyone now?)_

"Chalein, phir aap aisa karein ke waiting room mein thehar jayein, agar zaroorat hogi toh bola longi aapko." Reluctantly she agrees, pressing kiss to Khalid's forehead, Nafeesa heads out to canteen but she bumps into Khalid's teacher. _(Okay then, you can wait in the waiting room and stay the night there, if you are needed, I'll let you know.)_

"Kaisa hai Khalid?" _(How is Khalid?)_

"Kaisa ho sakta hai mera beta?" Teacher looks down at that. _(How do you think he is?)_

"Aap logon ka farz hai na har bacche ki hifazaat karna. Yeh hifazaat ki hai aap ne mere bete ki?" Teacher doesn't know what to say she looks down embarrassed. _(It was your responsibility to take care of my son. This is how you took care of him?)_

"Sorry."

"Aapka sorry na waqt modh sakta hai na hi mere bete ko insaaf dila sakta hai. Jayein yahan se." With this Nafeesa turns to leave but she stops and turns around, face to face with teacher again. _(Your sorry cannot change the past nor it can bring justice to my son. Leave.)_

"Jin bacchon ko aap log bachha rahe hain dekhna kal kahin aik aur Khalid na dhoond lein, tab kya karega aapka school?" Teacher has no reply but Nafeesa also doesn't stay to give her a chance, she leaves and goes to prayer room instead. _(The kids you are trying to save, just watch, tomorrow they can find another Khalid to beat up, then what will you do?)_

Unknown to Nafeesa there was someone else in hospital too who had been praying for Khalid too - Kabir. Still raw from the wounds given by Abdul Rehmani, Khalid had thought that the day he informed Nafeesa about her husband would be the last time he'll see them. Little did he know that months later he'll be back in their lives or rather in his life - Khalid. It was pure coincidence that he had heard from Colonel Sunil about the incident in Khalid's school.

"Us bacche ki toh puri zindagi hi badal gayi. Aise lagta hai ke uska bacchpan hi cheen liya sirf uske baap ki galatiyon ki wajah se." That really made Kabir think and of course, that's right. Nafeesa and Khalid were innocent, clueless about all this and now they are caught in this mess. His heart goes out to Khalid, maybe it was that and partly the guilt that it was his bullet that took a father away from a son that he makes his way towards the hospital. But he stops when he spots Nafeesa, still remembering how their last meeting went and it was clear she did not want Kabir anywhere near them two. _(This kid's entire life has turned upside down. It seems his childhood has been taken from him just because of his father's mistakes.)_

He just wanted to check on Khalid, that's all, he quietly goes to see Khalid. The sight that greets Kabir breaks the man's heart while making his blood boil for those monsters who did this.

"Aap koun ho?" Kabir was too busy assessing the injuries not realising that boy had opened his eyes and was looking at him curiously. He opens his mouth to introduces but words stuck in his throat, he stands there frozen like a deer caught in headlights. _(Who are you?)_

"Main." _(I.)_

"Ammi kahan hain?" _(Where is mum?)_

"Woh namaz parh rahi hain, aapke liye dua maang rahi hain." Kabir assures him and still not knowing whether to walk away instantly or stay here with the boy. But the sadness and resign look in Khalid's eyes makes decision for Kabir as he finds himself staying there rather than walking away. He knew that moment that he will not be able to walk away from Khalid now. _(She is praying, for you.)_

"Aur aap?" _(And you?)_

"Main bhi aapke liye dua kar raha hon." Khalid looks at him with wide eyes and Kabir wonders if he said something wrong. _(I am also praying for you.)_

"Kyun? Mere liye aap dua kyun karoge?" Kabir thinks he is joking but the look on Khalid's face and confusion yet again breaks his heart. _(Why? Why would you pray for me?)_

"Kyunki, aap mere dost ho." It turns out more as a question than a statement. _(Because you are my friend.)_

"Mera koi dost nahi hai." Khalid replies in a small voice, looking away from Kabir, who tries to speak but Khalid turns about and looks him in the eye as he speaks up again. _(I don't have any friends.)_

"Mere baba gaddar thay aur esi liye sab mujhse hate karte hain aur dost nahi hain." A sob threatens to choke out of Kabir. _(My father was a traitor and that's why everyone hates me and I have no friends.)_

"Ab bhi mere dost bannoge?" Kabir's vision blur with tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes as Kabir nods his head vigorously, clearing his throat he tries to speak again. _(You still want to be my friend?)_

"Main aapka dost hon aur humesha rahonga." Khalid looks at him with wide eyes. _(I am your friend and will always be.)_

"Par kyun?" The innocent but valid question and Kabir doesn't know what to answer until truth spills out of him. _(But why?)_

"Kyunki mera bhi koi dost nahi hai." Khalid looks at him in curiously and Kabir feels nervous under his intense gaze. _(Because even I don't have any friends.)_

"Main kisi anjaan se dosti nahi karta. Naam kya hai aapka?" _(I don't befriends with stranger. What is your name?)_

"Kay." He manages to stop himself from telling his real name, for some reason Kabir feels afraid that if he would reveal his identity maybe he'll miss his chance to take care of Khalid and he doesn't want to loose this chance.

"Kay." Khalid repeats his name, testing how it feels on his lips, smiling he nods at Kabir.

"Okay, friend." Kabir smiles at him, the buzzing of phone disrupts the moment, checking his phone Kabir realises he already spent quite some time here in hospital.

"Mujhe janna hoga, Khalid." The smile fades from his face and Kabir already feels guilty. _(I have to leave, Khalid.)_

"Theek hai, main samajhta hon." Whatever is going on in that young mind, Kabir knows it's nowhere why Kabir has to leave. _(It's okay, I understand.)_

"Khalid, mujhe kaam pe jana hai, nahi jaonga toh boss bohut dantega." _(Khalid, I have to go to work, or else my boss will be very angry with me.)_

"Oh." Smiling, Kabir hands him a small note.

"Yeh mera number hai, aapko jab bhi baat karni ho, mujhe call karna. Okay?" Khalid nods his head offering a warm smile to Kabir, who gets up to go with a heavy heart. _(This is my number, you can call anytime you want to talk. Okay?)_

"Bye, dost." Khalid waves at him. _(Bye, friend.)_

"Bye." Kabir waves back smiling as he leaves Khalid, on his way out he barely escapes Nafeesa not wanting to draw attention to his visit, he quickly leaves.

Nafeesa sees Khalid wide awake and she rushes to him, kissing his forehead, she looks at him.

"Aap kahan thi aami?" _(Where were you, mum?)_

"Beta aapke liye dua kar rahi thi. Ab kahin nahi jaongi." Nafeesa sits by his side, keep reciting duas and Khalid goes back to sleep once again, the note neatly hiding under his pillow. _(I was praying for you, son. Now, I wouldn't go anywhere.)_


End file.
